1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to a novel diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art showing diesel engines related to the present invention is known to the inventor.
However, internal combustion engines bearing a superficial resemblance to the structure of the present invention, are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,393 issued Nov. 19, 2002.